Am I Too Late?
by MusicalMe123
Summary: I have realized that there's not a lot of Scindie (Scene and Indie) fanfics for the mymusic fandom and i personally ship that a lot so i decide i'd write one of my own. So this basically starts when Scene goes into Indie's office to tell him that she's quitting school to work at mymusic then i changed what happened after that.


Indie's POV:

I'm sitting at my desk talking on the phone when Scene walks in. I immediately notice she looks a little upset and try not to show any concern. "I'm gonna have to call you back Shaman" I say into the phone then hang up. "Indie we need to talk." says Scene nervously and all the anger I've been feeling at Scene for ignoring me for the past couple of weeks bursts out and I say "Oh, well hello to you too Scene. I'm doing great. Thank you for asking. Oh wait! You didn't ask. What do you want Scene?" I regret it as soon I say it. "Indie, listen. I want to work here at Mymusic but deep down I really feel it would be in my best interest to go back to school-" but I cut her off by saying "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! You're leaving Mymusic? After all that we've been through? Where's your loyalty?" I regret this even more than the last thing I said but I cant stand the thought of not seeing Scene in the office all day. "OK, TIME OUT!" she yelled and I shrink back feeling ashamed for making her so angry. She starts yelling at me about how she's been nothing but loyal and how I know she idolizes me and how I always take advantage of it and I know its true and I hate myself for it. Then she starts talking about the age difference and I realize that she doesn't care about the it as much as I do. She still wants to be with me despite the age difference but she deserves someone young and handsome and completely amazing so I cant be with her no matter how much I want to be. "-but the heart want what the heart wants!" is what I hear when I snap back into reality. "Get to the point Scene" is all I can manage to say, then she continues by saying that its not fair that I'm making her make this decision and I know its true. Then she starts talking about how she'll always choose me and that's when I hear it. "-even when I like another guy-". My heart stops. All I can think is _I waited too long to tell her how I feel and now she likes someone else. S_he turns to leave an I call out for her to wait. She turns back around, walks back to my desk and looks at me. There are a billion things I want to say to her. I want to tell her I love her. I want to tell her that I'm sorry for being an idiot. I want to tell her I'm sorry for taking so long to admit to myself and to her that there's nobody else in the world I could ever be with besides her. But all I get out is "You like another guy?" and I see the flame in her eyes as she says "That's what you say to me after all that? Yes I like another guy! But don't worry, that wont happen now." and then turns around and walks away. I jump up out of my seat and over my desk and grab her arm as she walks out the door. I pull her back inside, close the door then start talking. "Scene I love you. I didn't want to admit it because you're so young and amazing and full of life and you deserve someone as amazing as you not a boring hipster like me. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but you deserve someone better than me and I didn't want you to live with the fact that I love you more than anybody or anything else in the entire world when you inevitably realize how amazing you are and that you deserve so much better." I stop in front of her and look at her. She has a big smile on her face. I raise my eyebrow at her and she says "Oh Indie. You don't realize how amazing you are. I love you and I will love you each and every day for the rest of my life." I move forward then stop myself and say "Are you sure about this Scene? If you let me hold you I will never let you go." She smiles that goofy smile that I love and says "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." I smile at her then lean forward and press my lips against hers and nothing I've done in my entire life has felt more right than kissing Scene and I don't think anything ever will.


End file.
